pyrite's adventures
by Neostar-the-hybrid
Summary: this is a fanfiction I made when I was eight. please do not judge me at all. I just wanted to publish something so here is my uncompleted fanfiction that I will probably not work on again :/


prologue

8 years ago. Two years after Darkstalker died.

Chameleon was hiding away in a cave. Probably living as a hermit "You know I really do wonder what would happen if pyrite was real. But of course I need an egg." Chameleon thought to himself. "I can try to nab an egg but then I might get killed." Suddenly there was a loud bang. Chameleon jumped and Yelled "Who is there? I must let you know I am so powerful that you will get killed if you even look at me!"

Of course that wasn't true but it was worth a try. "Argh!" yelled a voice. Suddenly a bright gold Skywing lunged at his feet, unconscious. "Your welcome" said ANOTHER mystery voice. Why did someone even bother to bring him a Skywing? In his cave? "I don't need a prisoner, thanks though." Chameleon tried even though he really wanted to torture someone, but the mystery voice didn't respond.

What was that? Chameleon couldn't figure it out, all he had for clues was this bright yellow dragon. Even if the mystery voice brought a prisoner he wouldn't accept a piece offering of some sort. "You awake?" Chameleon said when he realized what the mystery voice had done for him. And then, with a smirk, Chameleon said "thank you mystery voice. I know have a father for Pyrite."

Chapter 1

Pyrite's first day at the school was about to begin, but she had an odd feeling. "Are you sure dad? I mean all those dragons in one place. I just hope I don't trip on everyone like I did at the Sky Palace." Said Pyrite. She was very clumsy. "Oh shush" said Topaz. "The only reason you tripped over everyone is because you keep spilling water with your stupid mop." Pyrite remembered that old mop and her swinging it side to side. It was the worst thing ever after she said something about queen scarlet, who _could_ have been queen, and had to clean the ENTIRE Palace for the past six months. Lesson learned, don't talk about Scarlet.

Though here she was! At a school! It is only the third year of the school so everything was so new, but still! School! "I promise I won't say anything…" Pyrite said, and then dodged Topaz' whap across the snout. "Don't even say 'her' because she was the worst queen ever," then he added because he didn't want to hurt her, "trust me I know". "Hey Vine watch this!" said a nearby Rainwing as it did a flip in the air. "So cool monkey! If only I wasn't afraid of heights than I would TOTALLY do that!" said the Rainwing called Vine. "Ugh, Rainwings, so full of fun and what not, have never been in _at least_ a fight for a pig." Said Topaz. THAT she agreed with, how did one even take over the Nightwings, of all dragons? So what are u waiting for? Go get you some friends Pyrite."

The only problem was that odd, odd feeling. If only she knew what that feeling was about. Anyways, she came to school because she always wanted to escape Gem's torturing lessons on "self-respect" and "keeping your thoughts to herself" and it was either this or keep mopping for the rest of her life. So there she was, going to school. "Ok dad, but can you not bring up that mop." Pyrite was mainly focusing on that weird feeling. As if and avalanche would come and cave in the school. As she walked in with all the dragons she wondered if she was just nervous. I mean, every dragon is, right? "Bye Pyrite! I'll write!" Topaz yelled as he flew off. As she went into the hall she expected the Nightwing, whom she forgot the name of, to greet her and tell her the "dorm" she was in or whatever. But what she said is "ok, um… let's see… Pyrite. Right? Go to the main room where we will explain some things to you. 1

Chapter 1

"Ok welcome to um… Jade Mountain Academy" said a different Nightwing Pyrite also didn't recognize. It couldn't be Starflight for all she knew. Probably someone new. "so this year it's a bit different." Said a Sandwing with a barb at the end of his tail. Couldn't be Sunny. "The staff needed a break after all the adventures so we agreed to

2


End file.
